Forbid the Words From Bleeding
by desperatedelerium
Summary: Unbeknownst to Bella, Alice has developed a far more powerful attraction to her than Edward ever would. From Alice's POV, set from the later parts of Twilight . A/B


_Written from Alice's point of view and set when Bella first came to the Cullen's House . A short first chapter .. I want to find some way of continuing this but my imaginations gone slack._

Introductions

She's coming today. I'm not ready for her but then Jasper say's he isn't either;that he can hardly stand the scent that continuously winds though the air surrounding her. I suppose my reasoning is not so different, I don't thirst for her blood. Not really. But the girl finds other ways of intoxicating me and they're far worse. Edward, he's going to find out. I can control my thoughts around him yes, but only to a certain extent – and he knows when I'm doing it. I've told him that Bella plays too big a role in his future for him to see what goes through my mind when I see her … its not a lie. They'll live happily ever after, why would I want to ruin that?

The Volvo's coming up the drive, I can hear her laughing, I can hear them talking – he's telling her she looks nice. It's so easy for him, one insignificant complement and her heartbeat floods my ears, of course she looks _nice_. She's being introduced to Carlisle and Esme. I need to think like a half-normal person now – half-normal vampire – she's not easy to blank out though. I need something to occupy my mind ... I'll compare the English and Russian versions of Bulgakov's _The Master and Margarita_ page by page that should work for a while.

'Where are Alice and Jasper?' Edward ... he's so happy. No stop it. I've got the book in my head … I just need to focus.

I bolted downstairs to her - just to confuse my head. This is going against Edward's instruction of course but that's just because he never considers her to be less fragile than a china doll. He's wrong she was nothing that I would call _scared,_ she looked … impressed? No of course not, she thinks I'm a little white circus freak like all humans do. She has such a gentle face though; her smile's sweet; nervous. I can't think properly I leaned into her and kiss her cheek. All at once I was gripped by the scent of her perfume, her hair, her skin. But it's not like with other humans; 'You _do_ smell nice,' I whisper as if it could bar the room from hearing, 'I never noticed before.' She's blushing, I've embarrassed her. She looks up at Edward. I think I was wrong, I have scared her. Edward's jaw is clenched, I picked up my mental novel and retreated back to Jasper wishing I'd followed his lead and kept my distance from the bewitching girl.

They were still silent. Oh no was that truly so revealing? I didn't think anyone was listening to the shrill voices that had taken over my mind though, but then the voices quietened – Jasper. He was just calming Edward's _delicate_ _Isabella_ before he made his aloof introduction. 'Hello Bella.'

'Hello Jasper,' she said, nervous smile back in its place, she really is very sweet. But I can't think like that, not for Jasper and Edward, of course not for Bella … Isabella.

I'd blocked out the formal conversation and was only turned back the bright room when Edward started playing his worked over piece for _his _Bella. I couldn't watch his effortless hand as it slipped over the keys and turned unwisely to the subject of his piece. She was so completely absorbed by his skilled fingers she didn't notice my squeak as Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder. He frowned – vampires can't be surprised by things like that – but I realised what the rest of the room was doing and followed silently out the front door. I needn't have bothered; Edward had her so overly enthralled I could have kicked the door off its hinges and her eyes would've remained glued to him.

I'm being so vile; of course I should be happy that Edward's finally found someone after all his lonely existence. Instead I'm half clawing at the unassuming girl like she's a piece of meat – like a vampire should. It's usually just Edward that defines us as monstrous creatures but it seems I am better suited to the persona than I wish to be.

We hunted for about two hours, leaving Edward and Bella to get _properly acquainted_as Carlisle put it. I thought that they were acquainted perfectly adequately beforehand but had the sense not to mention it. I'm not sure if I should be around her too much, I do get _visions _I suppose, of us getting along very well, but our relationship is so changeable and so hard to see – harder than most humans, she seems resilient to keeping me in anyway comfortable or assured at anytime. If I'm being completely honest, I find that partially exiting … everything gets unbearably repetitive sometimes – an obvious side-effect of immortality.

As we sped back to the vast house, the voices of two contented people grew in my ears; it seemed Edward was showing Bella his superior strength. Jasper smirked at me and I returned it, without as much effort as I'd expected - I'm not someone who runs on depression and seeing the normally reserved Edward react so naturally to Bella was still nice to see despite my hesitation with the situation. She was someone it seemed that everyone wanted to be with; an uncommon trait I suppose for such a quiet person but prominent in her none the less. I couldn't help but be lead by her as well and dragged jasper up the spiral staircase to Edward's closed bedroom door. I knocked; 'Can we come in now?' It sounded like Edward had pinned her to the floor and wouldn't let her up, not completely unamusing. I walked through the door and saw that I was right. Bella's hair had fallen over her now scarlet face but I fought not to be affected by this and asked calmly, 'so are you going to share her or not?'

It was only half a second after I said that did I realise the ambiguity of the question – I'd meant only to climb in on the joke. But it suddenly felt much closer to what I'd really wanted to ask.


End file.
